


The child of Jermey blaire

by Venusandluc



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gwen might have a bit of a mental issue cause of her exposure to the engine as a little girl, M/M, Oc x jermey only gets the thing going and dosnt stay for long, eventual psychological horror, highlights a bit of a softer side of jermey, maybe Eddie later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusandluc/pseuds/Venusandluc
Summary: Follows the story of a girl of the blaire name the child of Jermey blaire. Going from her struggle as a child more feeling the world was bliss too her more grown up to see the world she knew crumbling around her as she figures out who her fathers truly are.
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Richard Trager, Lisa Park/Waylon Park, OC/OC, Oc/jermey blaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 266 cups of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, the first few chapters it will talk about jermey and the mother of his child but soon it will get to his child -the chapters will get longer eventually

Jeremy Blaire, a strong man who worked for the murk off corporation. Executive Vice President of Global Development, he has no time for simple inconveniences, but today his coffee maker broke. The pot was already under it when it started sputtering and splashed coffee all over the countertop. Besides the mess, he had no coffee to show for it. Meaning he would be in a pissy mood all day unless he got some in him. He was driving down the road to murkoff as his eyes caught something. A small little dinner on the side of the road. 

It would be better to get coffee there than to stop at McDonald's or having to get some from the break room. All those employees trying to talk to him. Ugh, he rather not. He already had Richard chatting with him every 2 minutes he didn't need to be stopped at the coffee Machine by somebody else to be talked to with a conversation that was going to go ultimately nowhere.

So it was decided he was pulling into that diner. He found a parking spot not exactly caring about the time he arrived at work not as anyone could fire him. He laughed at that thought or getting fired, where would they be without him. 

He smiled a bit as he walked inside the dinner door giving a slight ring from the bell attached to it. That's when he saw her, standing behind the counter, her body was curved but slim, with golden locks that were pinned up in a black ponytail holder. Hazel eyes that seemed to hold wonder and joy to hide the sadness behind them. She seemed to be much smaller than him, much closer to the 5'0 mark it seemed, freckles lightly dusted on her cheeks. The woman was clad in a baby blue blouse, white apron over top, which was probably a mandatory dress code for the diner. She clicked her pen with a soft hum, scribbling down an order on her pad of paper.

"What can I get for you" 

" a Black coffee, a bagel, and your number doll~" his face holding a smirk, thinking she would, as who would ever say no to him.

" Sorry, sir we're all out of that last item- maybe the cook could give you his Instead - as a substitution " she gave a signature smile and walked away from him before turning on her heels to meet a shocked face.  
"Actually, " she paused, the air growing thinker as the anticipation grew... Her tongue sliding across her lips " I forgot to ask, Jam or butter on that bagel ?” She tapping her fingers on his open jaw pushing his lips back together.

His face wrinkles as she pushed his feelings around the loop. His face in a grimace as he answered the question with the reply of jam on his bagel. Her scribbling it down and smiling at him as he was in defeat.

Jeremy Blaire soon leaving when getting his food and coffee in a sour mood after this.

But unfortunately, this wasn’t the last time she saw him cause after that he was there every day. He could not get her out of his mind she was like a parasite, filling his mind with thoughts of her and feeding off his life force and giving nothing back. And he loved it. So every day after that first day of meeting Iris he was soon to learn. And every single day he would order the same thing, A cup of black coffee and a bagel with strawberry jam. 

For every time he came in and every time he flirted and every time he got a coffee, she never budges always responding with witty remarks but she seem to start to like him but would never get in. She had been broken before and well she thought men would through her heart away at this point, but she started to want him to come in. And he would, 266 times, and 266 cups of coffee.


	2. Just a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is found sobbing, and they kind of get in a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that The kid isn’t it yet I will eventually get to it I’m just building up

It was a normal day or well the CEO thought. like always Jeremy pulled up to the dinner parking in the spot he usually did before noticing blonde hair that was leaning on the payphone outside the dinner.

He got out of the car with a smirk on his face as he was planning to come up behind her but as he got closer and closer her conversation became more clear. Her voice was soft and hiccupy, as she stood hunched over leaning on the phone booth. Trying to get a word out but the other person on the line would not let her. The words she did manage to spill out of her mouth were, please, it's not like that, and Don’t call me that I didn’t mean it.

This caused the man's blood to boil as he tried to keep calm not wanting to grab the phone from her as he had no place here. Just letting her finish the call which concluded with her begging for the other on the line not to hang up before slamming the phone into its place and kicking the stand as tears rolled down her face. 

Jeremy tried to approach her but in the corner of her eye, she saw him turning to face him. Her soft brown eyes meeting his cold blue before she ran inside hating he saw her like this.

”iris ” he mumbled reaching out a bit before shoving it into his pocket and heading inside. Another waitress serving him today, a brunette. But it was not who he wanted to see. That wasn't going to happen it seemed as iris was trying her best to avoid him hiding in the back, but he continued to wait for Jeremy to leave but he didn't. Leaving her no choice but to face him. 

She stepping out of the back and paying him no mind as he tried to wave her down and help other customers. She ignored him for a while before she had enough and turned to him with a boiling pot of coffee in hand.  
“What do you want!?! Don’t you see I’m busy!” She barked at him anger on her face at this point.

Jeremy looked at her softly “ Miss Hill, you know exactly what I want ...”

Iris froze as he used her last name, he never did that, only calling her by her first. She thought this before shaking her head and looking him in the eye “you're not getting a date if that’s what you want-“

“N, I saw you outside... you seemed upset -“

She blushed a bit as he was going to talk about that in a room full of people. “ Well, I’m not so bugg off! “

The CEO stood up a little bit grabbing her arm “ Iris please you need to calm down, you're making a scene, I just want to talk”

Her eyes widened as he grabbed her, quickly wiping away. “No, I know what you want! You always want it! More coffee! you know what you can fucking have it.” That’s the last thing she said before grabbing his waistband and pouring scalding hot coffee into his pants.

A scream of pain leaving his mouth, him stumbling back letting go of her arm. Burns formed all over his legs and crotch. As he laid on the floor he was right about one thing. She did make a scene. All eyes were on her as whispers and stares filled the room as it happened 

Iris covering her mouth in disbelief that she did such a thing trying to apologize but there wasn’t much time for her pulling him out of the restaurant and into her car driving him to the hospital. But not before getting the burnet to cover her shift.

A few hours passed her biting her nails in the waiting room not baring to go farther than that. She could’ve left for sure but what good would that of doing her. She knew deep down she dug herself a hole. Just like always, the one-time mistakes would always be the ones to ruin her life. Just like before.

So she sat there waiting, till the doctor told her she could go in. Her heart bear sped up knowing in doing so he sends herself to her doom. But she did it... it felt like the long march as you walk to that room and slowly open the door saying the other.

He was sitting in a bed with a cast like thing around his scrotum and Thighs, god was the coffee that hot? 

She gulped, all The liquid leaving her mouth leaving dry, as shut the door behind her. Catching the other’s attention.

Jeremy faced her, his eyes meeting hers just like before “ Iris,” he said coldly to her.

Just that word caused her to sob tears streaming down her face “ God! I’m so sorry!” She burst out, her words a bit scrambled as she talked or tried to at the least. “I don’t know why I did that I just! Please don’t sue me! I can’t take it!! That job is all I have! I don’t want to be on the streets! I I-“

The other cold demeanor dropped into a shocked face “ Iris,” 

She shut up hearing her name, it was like the guillotine was going to chop her head off... waiting for her demise... her end.

“It’s fine..” 

She froze hearing that. what did he mean it was fine? It confused her so.

“Iris, I’m not going to sue you, it was a mistake and I did grab you. Just calm down, your safe. And who would I be if I sent my future wife to live out on the streets hm?”

p> she nodded taking a few deep breathes and completely ignored the fact that he called her his wife-to-be. Soon she was calm, Iris's head dropped. She looked at her feet, moving across the floor as she spoke, and held herself tight. More droplets of water dripping down her face “ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - I just was having a bad day - god I’m so fucking stupid...”

Jeremy grimaced as she said such things about herself and chuckled “ come on doll the day still young how bad could it be “ 

She let out a soft chuckle at his response rubbing her eyes with her arm “ a shitty one...”

Jeremy shrugged a bit “ well either way I’m counting this as our first date” 

Her face blushed a bit as he said that the hard exterior she has before melting away. “ first date huh?” She felt less sad this man was honestly drugged up right now but happy he was not hostile towards her. If she did this to anyone else they would of got her fired and she really couldn’t have that. She barely had enough to feed herself and pay rent. So she was very happy as he seem to have no intent of that.

The murkoff ceo nodded, “ yes one to put in the books, I would say! Who else had there first date in the er?”

She snorted a bit abs sighed “ you know what, I will have that date with you “

Jermey almost choked hearing those words “ ok what stuff do they have me on cause I swear you just said you go on a date with me?

“ I did,” she smiled a bit pushing her hair out of her face, “ I think I owe you that at least.” She pointed at his cast “ I mean I kind of maimed your genitals”

“ yeah it hurts like hell.” He sighed puffing out a bit of air from his nose before trying to get comfortable. “ but nothing good old money can’t fix “

“Yeah” she traced her arm as she looked away. “ I’m so so sorry.”

He frowned at her looking away “ hey I pushed you too it and I got what I wanted a date with you so it’s all fine.”

She looked at him smiling a bit more before before putting her hand on his “ you did didn’t you.. and I would love to go on that date with you.”

Jermey smiles big as he felt her hand on his taking it in his own“ so would I ” 

“ but really what do they have me on?”


End file.
